<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>萦回锦 by cinnabary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505439">萦回锦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary'>cinnabary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古风AU</p><p>转学问题和心理辅导。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qin Zhijian/Xu Xin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>萦回锦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚风紧，小雪碎玉般簌簌落了一身。秦志戬走到廊下摘了斗篷，屋内便有人大声笑道：“老秦，太慢了，就等你了！”</p><p>秦志戬一贯严肃的脸容浮出一丝笑意，掀帘而入，朗声笑道：“着急见我做什么？嫌在我门下练你练得不够狠，皮痒了？”</p><p>“一日不见吾师，如隔三秋。”少年笑嘻嘻地迎上来，将瓷杯凑到他唇边，“他乡遇故人，当浮一大白。”</p><p>许是多喝了两盅，少年嘴唇水色盈盈，眼底似有桃花。盆内炭火熊熊，秦志戬有些脸热，众目睽睽下就着许昕的手一饮而尽。</p><p>许昕心满意足地走开，留秦志戬去应付众人。平秋派分门众多，任他到哪一处都有大把的旧要叙，不知不觉亥时已过。秦志戬带着八分酒退席，着意看了眼许昕那桌，人早已都走了，空留一桌残羹冷炙。</p><p>“虽然逼近年末，规矩还在，年轻弟子仍要早起练功，就先让他们回去歇息了。”吴长老似乎看出他所想，出言解释。秦志戬匆匆点头，自觉赧然，只得报以浅笑。只是笑意被酒浸过，有些发苦。</p><p>独自走回下处，酒被冷风一激，倒清醒了八九分。院中雪积了寸许深，淡淡地反着银光。秦志戬远远看到雪地里站着个人，身形颇眼熟，只不敢确信。等到走近了，又疑心是梦。</p><p>“许昕，找我有事？”</p><p>许昕还是笑嘻嘻的，只不说话。点点头，又摇摇头。</p><p>秦志戬忍不住伸手替他拂掉头发上的雪：“你傻不傻，就站在这里，一会儿着凉了。”</p><p>“站在别处，怕你不能一眼看见我。”回答倒是理直气壮的。</p><p>“我眼睛天天放在你身上你就高兴了。”秦志戬一边说一边去拉他的手，把人拽进门内。许昕畏缩了一下，像被秦志戬手心的温度烫伤了似的，手指冰凉地蜷在男人掌心里。停了一会儿他才道：“放着我师兄在那儿，你哪舍得天天看我啊。”</p><p>语气几乎幽怨到小孩子在大人面前争宠的地步，秦志戬想笑，又涌上来一阵心酸，将倒好的热茶塞进少年手里：“你到底有没有正事？没有就喝了茶睡觉去，明早还要练功。”</p><p>“有，我有事。”许昕见他认真起来，也有点急了，敛去笑意，张口却说不出声。</p><p>烛心必必剥剥爆几朵灯花，许昕被秦志戬盯着看，眼圈渐渐红了，哽着嗓子问：“——你什么时候走？”</p><p>他似乎极力想笑，但累得再也笑不动了，只好红着眼睛可怜兮兮地看秦志戬。就像他离开秦门的那天，对所有人都笑着告别，唯独到对着秦志戬的时候，所有笑的力气都用完了，只好哭了一鼻子。</p><p>“吴门不好吗？许昕。”那时候他像哄孩子一样替他擦眼泪。</p><p>“好。只是不及你。”</p><p>许昕一眨眼，眼泪一直流到下巴上，把秦志戬手指都弄湿了。少年脸颊很冰，在冷风里冻得雪白，眼泪却是烫的。秦志戬不知道，在吴门整整两年，许昕肩伤疼得满头冷汗都没掉过一滴眼泪。他只知道，这眼泪把他的心泡得又软又痛，非要什么东西填满不可。</p><p>于是他从善如流地抱住了许昕。也许用力太大了，超出了一个师父应该给的力度，他掩饰地拍了拍少年的后背。手掌贴着肩胛骨中间的凹陷滑下去，脊骨轻擦过手腕，少年人清瘦柔韧的身体无限依赖地挨着他，就像他们最初相识时那些亲密无间的日子。那时候天下太平，海晏河清，他们肩膀上不需承载家国大业，也不必忍受任何形式的分离。</p><p>许昕到底喝醉了，还没哭完已经睡得不省人事。秦志戬摇摇头把他抱到床上，心想等明日雪晴，这孩子又会变成没心没肺的小傻子。</p><p>酒意涌上来，他胡乱蹬掉靴子在许昕身边躺下，想想又爬起来给少年掖好被子。许昕脱掉的外袍散放在一边，他拎起来预备扔到床尾，突然一个护身符样的东西从衣服里掉出来。秦志戬捡起来一看，是小小一个锦囊，针指不佳，上面花色倒罕见，来来回回只绣了无数的“秦”字。</p><p>萦回锦字，织就平生心事。</p><p>秦志戬攥着锦囊，忽而掩着脸无声地笑了半晌，笑得眼睛都有些湿润。他转脸看看身边睡得死沉的孩子，摸了摸他的脸。犹嫌不够，又俯下去吻了吻那人的前额，悄声说：“我不走了。”</p><p>雪夜静沉，谁人梦里春水如天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>